Friend or Foe?
by vampdragon
Summary: Kagome is a vampire. She hates humans. She ends up meeting this extremely difficult human InuYasha, but thats only the beginning.
1. Intro

Intro

"I hate humans" Kagome murmured to herself. She had been a vampire for nearly two hundred years. She watched as they polluted the water and destroyed the land. Even the air they had managed to poison. To her they where no more than a stupid, self destructive species. I her mind she was just doing her part to bring down the population or at least keep it in check. Although that train of thought was the only way she could manage to bring death to anything.

Perched high on a building she watch the humans move back and forth. Eyeing each one waiting for one to stray from the busy street into the solitary network of alleys where sheawaited. If possible she would avoid groups or pairs but the idiotic species was beginning to be a little more wary about the dangers threatening their precious, delicate lives.

Then she spotted one. Kagome could make him out fairly well from where she was, despite the distance. He was about the age she was when was turned into the thing that she now was. His hair was silver, which for a human was uncommon but not all together impossible. She had to move quickly, knowing that she wasn't the only one on the hunt. She could sence their presence. Kagome moved swiftly as a precaution to make sure that nothing else would get to him before she did. She smiled to herself as she could sense that she was the nearest the stray. She gracefully stopped on a building located on the right side of the alley. Kagome sensed the other creatures stop as they realized she had won the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly approached the edge of the alley peering over the side. Her catch was a mere seven feet ahead. He obviously wasn't in a rush, to bad. That would cost him dearly. Usually, if they were far away she would give them a running start, that way they were at least given the slightest chance of survival. It only seemed fare to give someone a fight for their life instead of just killing them no matter how much she hated their kind. However, when her prey was to close or too slow she couldn't afford to wait, even if there was no sport at all. If she didn't move in fast enough another vampire would, no matter her morals.

In the past she didn't have to worry about competition, but the numbers of here kind had begun to steadily increase over the last hundred years, despite the _gallant_ efforts of hunters and other human groups. They were probably the people who got on her nerves the most. Going into impossible battles and thinking that they will turn out the victor. More or less their numbers had been dwindling over the years but they were still out there.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she sensed once again others looming towards her prey. She had to act quickly or give up the hunt. Gathering herself, she swiftly glided down into the alley, making herself known. The guy jerked around obviously startled by the sudden noise. "SHOOT!" he yelled as turned around to find himself eye to eye with her.

Kagome let out a little smile she worked very hard over the years to be quick enough to that, the people screaming was just like an added bonus.

The smile faded. _Another presence_.She had to make this quick. Almost instantly she had her hand around his neck, pinning him against the wall. He hung there gagging for a moment and then spat out "Not so…fast." Kagome barely had time to react, a knife he had hidden swiped at her barely missing her throat. She quickly made the connection "_HUNTER" _she thought as she jumped out of the way of another attack almost simultaneously after the first. She had become lax over the years, but that didn't matter, unlike most humans she learned from her mistakes. It would not happen again. She stepped deeper into the alley putting some distance between them. He may have taken her by surprise but now she was prepared. Kagome decided to finish him off in one move. No, she couldn't do that, if she killed him she would not be able to feed, and all this effort would be for nothing.

Kagome almost instantly appeared in front of him, punched him in the gut, and at the same time sent him flying into the wall adjacent of the one he had just previously been standing next to. She took one more glance at him before she turned to face her competition that had crept dangerously close during her confrontation. _Poor guy didn't even have time to react._ She thought laughing to herself, before she caught herself, surprised at her own actions. Why was she having so much fun? Kagome decided to figure that out later. Right now she had another issue to deal with.


End file.
